Acrylate pressure sensitive adhesives are well known in the art. Many of these adhesives are copolymers of an alkyl ester of acrylic acid and a minor portion of a polar co-monomer. Due to the presence of the polar co-monomer these adhesives generally do not adhere well to low energy and oily surfaces (e.g., surfaces having a critical surface tension of wetting of no greater than about 35 dynes/cm).